


The Family That Finds You

by tnlph



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, brennan jones - Freeform, liam 2.0
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnlph/pseuds/tnlph
Summary: Six months after reconnecting with his father's new family, Killian Jones meets the woman who may help him come to terms with his abandonment.





	

He knew he’d been staring, but so far the woman hadn’t seemed to notice. She’d been standing in front of a perfect nine foot tall Douglas fir for a solid twenty minutes, just gazing at it, while he stood watching her. It wasn’t so much that she’d been looking at the tree, but how she had been looking at the tree, like it was everything she had ever wanted, that caught his attention. That’s why he was surprised when she finally walked off and grabbed one of the bedraggled three foot trees they kept near the front, and proceed to where he was standing with his niece at the registers.

“Lass, that tree doesn’t look nearly impressive enough for a woman like you. I think you could handle something a little more substantial.” Maybe he was being a little cheeky, but the eight year old at his side wouldn’t pick up on the innuendo.

“We saw you looking at the bigger tree. You should get that one. It’s so much prettier. And there’s more room for presents. This one doesn’t have any room under it.” Her eyes were wide with concern, showing where her true priority lay.

The woman looked down at the girl, confusion crossing her face at being addressed, a curt reply her response.

“Don’t really get any presents, kid.”

“But what about your family? Don’t they get you anything?”

“No family.”

His niece took that in stride. “Yeah, that was my Uncle Killian, too.” She gestured toward him, and he couldn’t help but sigh as he listened to her relay his past years of pain with such ease. “He didn’t have any family until my dad found him last year. Now he’s got me, and my brother, and a whole bunch of us. He likes us mostly, but he’s still mad at Grandpa.”

“Charlotte!’

The woman chuckled at the girl’s open admission and the man’s rush to silence her.

She shrugged off his attempt to quiet her, as though there was no point in hiding the truth. "I still think you should get the bigger tree.”

“No way to get it home. My car can’t really fit the big tree.”

“Uncle Killian can drive it home for you. He’s got a truck. He’s bringing ours home for us. That’s why he’s here tonight.”

“Oh, that’s why I’m here tonight?” He teased the little girl. “I thought it was because you loved me and wanted to include me in Christmas this year.”

“Ugh, of course Uncle Killian. But we also need your truck.” The eye roll would be unbearable on a teen, but on the eight year old it was adorable.

“Uncle Killian! Charlotte! We found it!!! Come on! We found it! Uncle Killian, Dad needs your help.”

The three looked to see the boy yelling in their direction.

Killian was not quite ready to leave her, but there was no way to communicate that to his nephew. “Lad, are you sure the tree is worthy? Charlotte, why don’t you go with your brother and be the judge.”

The children ran off excited, leaving him alone finally with the woman.

“Lass, you may have thought my precocious niece was offering up a service I would not be willing to provide, but I am more than willing to deliver a larger tree should you so desire.”

He truly hoped she’d take him up on it. At this point it was more than her looks calling to him. Her blunt admission of no family brought him right back to last year, and all the years since the death of his brother, that he spent his holiday alone with a bottle of rum and no Christmas cheer. She was at least treating herself to a tree, more than he’d ever done in his years of holiday solitude.

“Thanks, but I’m not exactly in the habit of letting strangers know where I live.”

“Killian Jones, at your service.” He said with a wink. “Now, all I need is your name and we won’t be strangers.”

Before he could prompt her further his niece had returned to his side, tugging at his hand.

“Uncle Killian, it’s perfect. You need to come see. And right next to it is a tree that would be perfect for you…” she looked up at the woman with hope. “It’s not as big as the other one, but it’s so much prettier than the one you’ve got right now. Please come see. And if it won’t fit on your car I know Uncle Killian will bring it home for you.”

Normally he liked to work alone, but he had to hand it to her, his niece was working wonders as a wingman.

She looked down at the tree she’d grabbed, and it was though it dawned on her how sorry it truly was. The puppy dog eyes on his niece implored her better than he ever could, and the woman shrugged and finally followed them toward the tree.

Charlotte grabbed a hand of each of them as she led them toward the back corner of the lot. He spotted his little brother holding on to the trunk of the tree, making sure they didn’t lose their claim, while his nephew Liam Jr. did the same with the one adjacent.

“Ah, this must be the woman Charlotte spoke of. Charlotte, who’s your new friend?” Killian listened with keen ears hoping she wouldn’t be able to avoid Liam’s question.

“Emma. And Charlotte, you’re right. Thank you. This tree is perfect. And I think it will fit on top of my car. This is much better.” She cracked a smile, and her face was transformed. She was beautiful before, but when she smiled the sadness he recognized in himself left her face and it was as though everything could be right in the world.

Killian grabbed Emma’s tree, leaving his brother to handle the one that would be going home with them, until Charlotte turned around remembering something all of the sudden.

“But Uncle Killian, what about a tree for your house? You need one too!”

“That’s alright, Charlotte. I never get a tree, and this year I can just look at yours when I come over on Christmas.”

“You still need one for home. You’re not at our house every day. And you’ll be sad at home without one. Please.” He wasn’t as big a fan of the puppy dog eyes when she trained them on him.

“Alright, how about you run and grab one of the little ones like Emma had earlier, and we’ll have one of those at mine. I don’t need a big one.”

“They ought to give her a commission.” Emma joked, the smile lighting her face again.

“Truly. She’s exceptionally persuasive. I can’t tell you the amount of things I’ve been talked into in the past few months.”

They’d reached the registers, and Emma paid for the tree. “Thanks for the help. I can get it from here.”

“I’m sure you can. But, I insist that I help you get it on top of your car. If Charlotte’s going to talk you into a larger tree, I should help you secure it at the very least.”

“No, really. I’ve got it.” Her insistence seemed to him a need to prove that she could do it, and he decided her independence only made him like her all the more.

“I’d be a sorry excuse for an uncle if I let my wingman down. I’d like very much to take you to a drink, Emma. Or dinner. Coffee. Something of your choosing. Charlotte will be quite upset if I walk away without concrete plans to see you again, I’m sure. Please take my card. At the very least you can call me in the new year to come take out the dried tree carcass.”

Her chuckle was enough to give him hope. “Thanks, Killian. I think I’ve got it. But, it was nice meeting you. Tell Charlotte I said thanks.”

* * *

He would never use the word “grateful” to describe any feeling toward his father, but he did appreciate his father’s absence when they returned to his brother’s house with the tree. But of course his coward of a father would have made himself scarce. He hadn’t even been the one to turn up six months ago, asking forgiveness for his transgressions.

To say the past half year had been difficult would be an understatement. One ring of the doorbell, with a man using his older brother’s name to introduce himself, had changed everything. The Liam Jones at the door was nothing like his older brother, save a few physical features that must have been strong in the Jones’ genetic code. But he listened as the man explained hearing of their father’s first family, and wanting to know his brothers.

He wanted to shut the door in his face, tell him that he already had a brother, but he knew that’s not what Liam would have wanted. The older Liam that is. Finding out that the father who walked out on you at age 11, leaving your brother to raise you, had just 4 short years later built a new family and named his new son Liam as well, was a blow.

The next six months hadn’t been any easier. His younger brother had almost everything he’d ever wanted for himself. Everything that the older Liam had been denied the chance to have. And now, he had to watch as the younger Liam enjoyed life with his wife, children, and father to share it. There had been several times he’d resolved to leave. To tell him he doesn’t get a brother too. Not when the Liam he knew, the one who deserved everything, got nothing.

But there was Charlotte. It was as though that little lass could read his mind, and just as the dam was about to burst, she’d sidle up to him and worm her way further into his heart, and by the end of the day he’d promised he’d be back over the next Sunday for a cookout, or movie night, or whatever family gathering had been planned.

To his brother’s credit, or maybe it was due to his father’s cowardice, he didn’t have to interact much with the elder Jones.

Brennan, he couldn’t bear to think of him as ‘Dad’ mostly made himself scarce when Killian was around, finding tasks to do outside, inside, or wherever Killian wasn’t. There was always a comfortable distance between them at any table. And the family carefully tiptoed around any questions that could pit the two of them against each other.

But he always felt the slight sizzle of tension in the air and was grateful to his niece’s constant presence at his side.

So tonight, when the tree had been decorated and dinner was just about finished, and the faint ding echoed from his pocket, he had a shadow over his shoulder as he unlocked the screen, hoping beyond hope he would have a text from Emma.

_Tell Charlotte that in the future, when she talks people into buying bigger trees, she needs to remind them to buy more decorations._

The text was followed by a photo of a tree barely lit by what looked to be one solitary strand of colored bulbs, and no more than ten random ornaments barely covering a quarter of the branches.

“Tell her we’ll take her out shopping for more ornaments. I’ll help her pick out really pretty ones!”

“Oi, you little monkey. What have I told you about spying on other people’s messages?”

He tried to bat her away as she climbed over the sofa, nestling herself into his side as though she were settling in for a long discussion regarding the reply.

“What are you going to tell her?” She asked, completely disregarding his reproach.

“Lass, I think I can handle this without your assistance.”

“You needed my help at the Christmas tree lot.”

He didn’t want to admit she was right.

“Shoo. Go help your mum and dad finish up with dinner in the kitchen and I promise I’ll at least tell you what she says.”

_Charlotte says we should offer for the both of us to take you ornament shopping. But I think you can handle that bit on your own. I’d rather take you for an evening out._

He waited, staring at his phone hoping for the indicator dots to show that he could expect a response, but minutes passed and nothing, Rationally, he knew there could be any number of reasons she hadn’t responded. But as dinner drew closer, he wanted to send some other message, something to nudge her into hopefully taking him up on the offer.

_Of course, if you would feel safer with the eight year old chaperone, I’m sure she would be more than happy to oblige._

His sister-in-law called in at just that moment, announcing that the food was on the table. As he sat, he tried sliding his phone into his pocket without Charlotte’s notice, but she was too quick, and noticed the screen light up.

“Uncle Killian! A text. It’s Emma. Read it!”

The last thing he wanted was for the entire family to be brought up to speed on the situation.

“It’s not polite to use one’s phone at the table, lass. It can wait until after dinner, I’m sure.”

“But what if she wants us to decorate tonight?”

He had to laugh at that. There was absolutely no way the woman with walls a mile high would require their assistance that evening to finish the tree. The girl who could get anyone to open up at any time couldn’t quite see those who were closed off quite the same way he could.

“She’ll be fine until after dinner, love. Let’s eat. I promise you can help me respond after dinner.” Chances were slim that she’d forget, but it was better that this stay between him and Charlotte, rather than be the topic of conversation for the whole table.

As it was, he felt the phone burning a hole in his pocket for the entire meal, knowing there was a message there. He doubted it was a complete dismissal. If Emma were going to blow him off, she’d do it by not responding at all. He could hardly concentrate on the discussion. Plans for the school holiday for the children, Christmas wish lists, football playoffs. Not anything he really cared about. He nodded and answered questions as politely as he could, ignored his father as much as he was able, and dashed from the table as soon as humanly possible, hoping the sound behind him might be Little Liam, but knew better.

As soon as he settled in on the sofa in the living room, phone out of pocket and text pulled up, Charlotte had burrowed in right beside him.

_You’re probably far less likely to steal a boat with your niece watching, so maybe I should take you up on that offer, if we were to go out that is._

“Steal a boat? What’s she talking about Uncle Killian?”  
  
He had no idea how the woman had found that out in the short time since they’d parted ways. It wasn’t exactly his proudest moment. Fueled with too much alcohol, and grief over the death of his brother, he’d stolen a boat. The charges were ultimately dropped, but it wasn’t something he wanted to explain just yet. Certainly not to the little girl who idolized him.

_Captain Morgan and sorrow are no longer my constant companions, so it wouldn’t just be Charlotte keeping me on my best behavior. But you will have to explain how you found that buried piece of information._

_I have my ways of finding lots of things.  
But don’t worry. I stopped there._

It was comforting to read that she hadn’t dug further. As though she wanted to let him have some privacy over his past until he was ready to share it.

“Uncle Killian, you need to ask her out!”

He wasn’t allowed to ruminate for too long.

“Yes, little Miss Impatient. You’re going to be horrible at Christmas, aren’t you. If you can’t wait for two seconds for a text I can only imagine you waiting your turn to open a present.”

She giggled at being teased, and it was one of the moments he treasured.

_I have an eight year old here reading over my shoulder, who will not rest until I’ve secured a date with you. Please do not disappoint the lass. I do not want to have to put her to bed with tears in her eyes. When she cries, I cry and it’s all downhill from there._

As Charlotte continued to laugh, the eyeroll emoji arrived on the screen, cracking the girl up further.

_Why do I get the feeling that little girl has her Uncle Killian wrapped around her little finger?_

_Everyone is wrapped around this girl’s finger. If you doubt this, please take a look at your tree._

_Touché._

_And now that we’ve established that we none of us can disappoint Charlotte… When might you be available for that drink?_

* * *

Emma Swan was re-evaluating her impulsive decision as she waited for him in the bar. One drink. That’s what she’d agreed to.

Now as sat at the table, nursing a beer and trying to pay more attention to the cocktail menu than the door, she tried to quiet her brain. Yes, the background check had proved he wasn’t a criminal, not really, but that didn’t mean he was nice. Lots of assholes probably had cute little nieces. Ones who adored them even.

Really it was better to meet someone in someplace seedier than where she currently waited, and spend a night engaged in activities that left no time to discuss one’s family, or lack thereof. That way when things inevitably went south, she wouldn’t have to think about the little girl who might be disappointed or sad for her Uncle Killian. Yes, that way was much better.

She didn’t have time to act on her change of heart before Killian arrived, greeting her with an easy “Hello, Emma” and dropping a soft kiss to her check. He signaled for a drink before sitting, and she was instantly transported back to the Christmas tree lot, remembering everything that had intrigued her about him to begin with.

For all the family he had with him that day, she could tell there was something missing. His niece’s blunt statement confirmed it. He knew her loneliness. If it hadn’t been for the little girl, she would have been gone before another word could have been spoken. But there was something about the little girl’s determination, her absolute certainty regarding the tree, and Emma found she couldn’t disappoint her. Not about the tree or her Uncle.

Killian didn’t waste any time with pleasantries.

“Now, I feel very behind. You already know my darkest secrets, and I know nothing about you. How is it that you’ve discovered my misadventure at sea?”

“Detective Emma Swan, LAPD.” She flashed open the inside of her leather coat, revealing the badge hanging from the inside pocket. It was a habit, wearing the badge even when off duty. She absolutely recognized it as a defensive move, something to put a date ill at ease.

“Swan.” He said it almost as though he were discovering the word, savoring the sound and she laughed, completely surprised by his lack of discomfort.

“I tell you I’m a police officer and you’re more interested in my last name?”

“It fits you. Well, both fit you if we’re being quite honest. Beautiful, strong, defensive, smart.” She could feel the blush rise across her throat, and into her cheeks. She was complimented often. Usually by criminals, victims, other officers and detectives. The praise was always met with a roll of the eyes and a dismissive statement. But coming from the man who she felt could see into her soul, she was silenced.

“I’m glad my piracy didn’t stop you from agreeing to the date. I assure you, it was a low point and I have no wish to find myself on the wrong side of the bars from you. But still, I find myself at a disadvantage. You know my worst.”

She’d never risen to the challenge before. No one had ever heard her full story. Bits and pieces. Enough to explain away why there wasn’t anyone in her life. But the full, unfiltered, raw version of events? Even now, after years of adulthood, where she didn’t need to rely on anyone else, she tried to not even let herself think about where it all started.

“I was found in a bassinet along the side of the highway. Tossed from foster home to foster home, until I ran away. There was a little bit of time in juvie for petty theft, but eventually you’re an adult and you’ve got to fend for yourself.” She hoped saying it without emotion, and without added commentary would hide how much it still affected her. The look she saw on his face told her he wasn’t fooled.

But he didn’t react the way she expected. There were no empty words of pity, just a silent nod of understanding.

“Ah, so I am a bit luckier than you, I guess. My mother didn’t choose to leave me. Cancer did that for us. But my father left, never explained why. Although I can guess four years of taking care of us on his own got to be too much. Couldn’t even wait until my brother was of age. I was in and out of homes for a few years before he could earn enough to take care of me properly.”

Nothing he said was meant to compete with her, it was all just a way of demonstrating that he knew in some way what life had been like for her. She’d taken a chance that what she’d seen in him was something she could relate to, and he’d proved she wasn’t wrong. As much as she wanted to run to save herself from when it all went wrong, she was glued to her chair.

“That explains why Charlotte says you’re upset with ‘Grandpa.’”

“Ah, yes.” He took a long pull of his beer before continuing as though this part of the story caused physical pain. “After my father left, he met a woman who he fell madly in love with apparently, had another son, named him the same thing as my older brother, and managed to stick around for that family. So at the same time that I was living in foster care and my older brother Liam was practically living on the streets trying to save enough money to get me out, Brennan and my younger brother Liam were living quite a nice life out in Pasadena.”

She might have realized her hand was on his the same moment he did. It wasn’t in her nature to comfort people, not with words or with touch, but her body had moved before her brain registered the action.

“I apologize. It’s only been six months and I’m still coming to terms with everything. Liam found out about us, a photo at my father’s apparently revealed the secret. He came looking for us. He’s spent the time since trying to make me feel as though I’m a part of a family. It’s hard though. They’ve had everything. They can’t really understand. He tries. I give him credit for that.”

Emma was quiet. It didn’t seem right to question him. Not when she saw how much talking about everything affected him. Nor did she want to brush it off, and change the subject like she didn’t care. She was happy to have Killian be the one to change the subject.

“But that’s enough of that for the first date at least. I’m sure we’ll have plenty of chances in the future to discuss more of our unfortunate pasts.”

She smiled at his attempt to plan future dates before their first one had even finished.

“We’re going on more dates? I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“Ah, you haven’t yet, but you will. But I’ve already learned you can’t disappoint Charlotte, and when she hears how much I like you, she’d be crushed if you said you wouldn’t see me again.”

She laughed outright at that. By the end of the night she found he could make her laugh quite a bit. More than she’d been prepared for. He was more than she’d been prepared for.

So when they parted at the end of the evening, after he walked her to her car and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, it wasn’t for Charlotte’s sake she agreed to another date. She tried to tell herself he would just be a temporary distraction. Someone to occupy herself with so that for once, she wouldn’t have to spend the season so entirely alone.

But as she fell asleep that night, still able to feel the spark that passed between them when his lips met hers, savoring that she could remember the weight of his hand on her waist as his beard lightly passed across her cheek, she knew it was more than that.

* * *

His phone rang much too early for his liking. The buzzing shook him out of a dream, and while he couldn’t remember the details, he knew it had been of Emma.

The screen indicated it would be his sister-in-law, but he knew better. Goldie never called him. It wasn’t that they didn’t get along, but there wasn’t much to talk about. No, he knew who would be on the other end of the phone.

“Good morning, lass.”

“UNCLE KILLIAN.” It was definitely too early for the excitement in her voice. He had agreed earlier in the week to take her and Liam Jr. Ice skating downtown, and he was sure she was calling to remind him of his promise.

“It’s too early, Charlotte. If you’re good and let me sleep for another hour, I’ll let you and Liam Jr. get chocolate chip pancakes at breakfast.”

“Grandpa and Dad are going to go work on Grandpa’s boat, and Liam says he wants to go with them.”

He sighed to himself, hoping his niece couldn’t hear it. Liam Jr. Had never really taken to him. The boy absolutely worshiped Brennan, and Killian was sure had picked up on the unspoken tension between the two. No matter what he did to try and get through to the boy, he remained cold at best. But there was always Charlotte.

“But I have an idea.”

He chuckled. “I’m sure you do, lass. What’s that?”

“You should call Emma and ask her to come with us.”

Leave it to an eight year old to not understand how adult relationships actually worked. They’d exchanged a few texts since their date a few nights earlier. He had been inching her towards actually settling their plans for their next night out, but he didn’t think ice skating on a 60 degree day in the middle of downtown Los Angeles with a precocious little girl was really the perfect next step toward her heart.

“I don’t think Emma wants to come ice skating with us, Charlotte. Let’s have it just be you and me.”

“You don't’ know unless you ask her, Uncle Killian. Please! It’s Christmas time. It will be fun.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll ask her. Now you go in and get ready and tell your mum I’ll be there in an hour to get you.”

He heard a slight squeal before the phone disconnected.

_Good morning, Swan. This isn’t quite what I would have planned for our second date, but Charlotte has insisted I ask you. I’m taking her ice skating downtown at Pershing Square, and she would like you to join us if you would so desire. Lunch after would be included, of course._

He wasn’t sure if he could expect an immediate reply. They were so new to texting that habits hadn’t been established. But the indicator bubbles popped up almost immediately, and he had his response.

_Seriously? You think I can ice skate?_

_It’s not my strength either. At the very least if you join us you can watch me fall on my arse. I’m sure you and Charlotte will have a good laugh._

_Tempting. But I’m working this morning._

_Charlotte will just have to live with the disappointment._

He was just trying to figure out how to again bring up their next date, when she solved it for him.

_I should be finished in time for lunch, if that’s still ok. I can meet you guys downtown. Text you when I’m finished?_

_Perfect, Swan. Looking forward to seeing you. Charlotte will be over the moon._

It was a gorgeous day for ice skating, and he was surprised the tiny rink wasn’t more crowded. There was every possibility that the rest of Los Angeles was using the last weekend before Christmas to do the rest of their shopping. His time with Charlotte through the morning allowed him to prepare mentally for seeing Emma again. With his niece there, he hoped they wouldn’t get into any of the heavier topics that had dampened the mood of their first date. He didn’t have any regrets about opening up and sharing his story, but he didn’t want to push Emma too fast. She needed some cheer, and Charlotte would do just that.

He spun around the rink a few times with Charlotte before she, with her natural grace and childlike indefatigability, took off to the center to try for spins and jumps that she’d seen on TV. The constant stream of ‘watch this, Uncle Killian’ kept his attention drawn to her, so at first neither of them noticed the visitor watching them from the side of the rink. It wasn’t until Charlotte pulled him in for a spin, and he fell to his rear and he heard a familiar laugh that he looked up to see the new arrival.

“Charlotte, it looks like you’ve got a lot to teach your uncle,” she called out.

“Emma, you’re here!” The girl sped off on her skates toward the rail, leaving Killian to get to his feet on his own and follow.

“Yes, Killian said if I came I could watch him fall on his butt. Looks like I was just in time.”

“Are you going to skate with us?”

“Not today, kid. I’ve never skated before, and I don’t think it’s the right day to start. I just worked the night shift and I haven’t slept yet. Maybe next time.”

The girl looked sad, but was also willing not to fight her on this. As Killian watched, he was sure she’d filed away the ‘maybe next time’ and would bring it back up when necessary. Emma hadn’t yet learned that there was no such thing as an idle promise when it came to Charlotte.

Emma looked near dead on her feet, and while he was sure Charlotte could have skated for hours, he preferred to get Emma to food.

“As I’m not sure my arse can take another fall and as you’re not going to skate we should stop for lunch. What do you say, Charlotte? Have you worked up an appetite quite yet?”

The little girl looked like she wanted to protest, but the chance to go eat with Emma and her uncle was also just as exciting.

“Do you mind Italian, Swan? Since we don’t have her little brother Charlotte’s requested a grown up lunch, and we thought the Italian place on the corner of 7th and Grand would be nice.”

As Charlotte darted up the street in front of them to press the crosswalk button, he took a chance to whisper in her ear, “really I think she just wants the macaroons.”

It was a short walk, made slightly longer by Charlotte taking every opportunity to peer into the windows of the Jewelry District storefronts. With Charlotte’s hand in and out of his, he wanted desperately to take Emma’s in his other, but knew it was too soon for that. He smiled though, every time Charlotte darted back from a window and put her hand into Emma’s as though it were the most natural thing in the word. By the time they arrived at the restaurant, it almost seemed as if even Emma had grown comfortable with it.

Charlotte’s chatter throughout lunch was exactly what he hoped for. There was no opportunity for the conversation to grow serious. Charlotte wanted to know all about Emma and her job and he enjoyed sitting back and watching his niece’s line of questioning. Even as Emma’s energy flagged, she kept up with the girl’s inquisition, countering with questions of her own. By the end of the meal, he felt he might have a serious rival for his niece’s affections.

“Can Charlotte and I walk you to your car, love?” He knew she was tired and needed to go home and sleep, but he had no desire to part with her company. Especially when he’d had to share her with his niece this afternoon and there were no plans cemented for a third date.

“I took the train from work. I can call a car. It’s fine.”

“Nonsense. We’ll drive you home. Right, Charlotte?” He looked down and saw his niece nodding in full agreement.

“I want to see your tree now that it’s decorated. Can I see your tree, Emma?”

“Charlotte!” He was instantly upset with himself for how loudly he reprimanded his niece, but he already felt he was pushing enough by offering to drive her home. Having Charlotte invite them into her apartment was too much. “You cannot invite yourself into other people’s homes. We will drop Emma off, and then I’m going to take you home and ensure you share the rest of those macaroons with your brother and mum.”

Emma laughed though. “Yes, Charlotte. You can come in and see my tree.”

He was shocked. Emma allowing them into her home was something he had not expected. As they sat in the cab of his truck, Charlotte between them, he glanced over at her. She was deep in thought, only speaking when it came time to give directions. He wanted to ask what was on her mind. Something was stirring, almost as though she were fighting with herself.

He followed behind as Emma led the way up into her apartment. Charlotte had taken possession of Emma’s hand, only willing to let go of it long enough for Emma to unlock the door. When they stepped inside, Killian was not a bit surprised by what he found. Clean, but near Spartan, Emma’s apartment did not appear to be a home. There were no photos or trinkets set about. Nothing that gave him any glimpse into who she was. The only bit of cheer in the room was the tree. It had taken a second for her to plug it in, but Charlotte was happy.

“It’s so pretty, Emma.” Charlotte was studying each and every ornament, and he found himself doing the same. Here was where he found the surprise. Emma had not just gone out and bought stock ornaments to fill up the space. No, every ornament was individual, and each was truly beautiful. There were ribbons, and glass bulbs, and various lights. None of it should have worked together, but the effect was stunning.

“She’s right, love. It’s a breathtaking tree. Almost worthy of its owner” He added with a wink to both Emma and Charlotte, to the girl’s delight. “Now, you’ve seen the tree, and Emma is about to fall asleep standing up. Please say your goodbye and then wait outside so I can say my farewell?”

Killian watched as Charlotte reached up with her arms to throw them around Emma in a hug. He was touched when Emma crouched down to pull the girl into a tight embrace in return. He knew how powerful the girl’s hugs were, and hoped Emma loved it. After so many years of being alone, he treasured his niece’s open affection, and knew its healing effect.

The two smiled at each other, and his heart filled. A woman he’d only met a handful of times shouldn’t have this much power over him, but he knew he was too far gone.

“Okay, Charlotte, out to the truck please. I’ll be out in a moment.”

Charlotte gave him a knowing look, and ran out the front door.

“You look dead on your feet, Swan, so I won’t keep you. But I do want to say that I had a wonderful time. I hope you did as well?” There was a slight question in his voice.

Almost immediately she stifled a yawn behind her hand while nodding.

“Yes, it was fun. Your niece is something else.”

“She is. I like to think she takes after her favorite uncle.” Emma smiled and shook her head, the exhaustion clear on her face. “But maybe you’d enjoy spending some time with me without our pre-teen chaperone?”

There was another yawn, but this time with a smile and a nod to her head.

“The only problem is that I’m on the night shift until Christmas Eve.”

He smiled wide when he realized his good fortune.

“I can think of no one I would rather spend Christmas Eve with than you.”

“Won’t you have to be with your family?”

“Not until Christmas Day. And I’d say not even then if it meant spending time with you, if it weren’t for disappointing Charlotte.”

She shook her head at the ridiculousness of his statement.

“Go, she’s waiting for you in the car.”

“And you need your sleep. I’ll talk to you soon, Swan. Remember, Christmas Eve, I’ve got plans for us.”

* * *

 

Emma closed the door with a sigh of relief. No one had ever been in her apartment before, except for her landlord, and she was glad to have gotten the first experience over and done with. She was several steps away from the door before she realized she had thought of it as ‘the first experience’ as though Killian and potentially Charlotte would be back again. As she fell asleep all she could think about was that she really didn’t mind the thought.


End file.
